thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Willow Firethorn
Name: Willow Firethorn District: 13 Gender: Female Age: 17 Height: 5'8 Personality: Willow is generally thought to be the shy, innocent type of girl, since she is very kind to others and doesn't seem like the kind of person that would go off killing other tributes just so she can come home to her district. But that's not what she's like at all. Anyone who thinks of her that way is dead wrong. She may be nice to you when she first meets you, but she slowly sheds that act over time. Underneath her innocent smile and the sad glow in her blue eyes, she's a dark, serious girl with a twisted spirit. She's not afraid of the Games whatsoever, and she doesn't feel any guilt when she finds herself killing another human being. She's extremely rebellious and even though she's almost like the Capitol's puppet, she hates them and would personally do anything to get rid of them. She's a naturual born leader and hates being told what to do. Appearance: Willow has long, wavy brunette hair that falls down to her elbows, and turns a lighter brown color at the tips. She has lightly tanned skin and freckles dot the bridge of her nose and her cheeks. She has deep, sapphire blue eyes, and a slender, skinny build. She's long-legged and physically strong despite not having that much muscle on her bones. Weapons: Willow has never really had any particular training with weapons, but during training before the Games she realizes she has skill with a 'katana '''as well as other more simple blades, such as swords and knives, and she can wield those weapons nearly perfectly. She also has great aim with a '''throwing axe, '''the wide blade slamming against her target nearly every time depending on how far away she is from it. Backstory: She used to be a sweet little girl, one of those children that would spend her afternoon playing in the meadow and chasing butterflies. Everything changed, however, when Willow was just 11 years old. She was a part of a tutorting group that was studying at her school late at night, probably from 10:00 p.m to midnight. Her best friend, Rosanne, stated that she needed to go to the restroom, so she got up and left the classroom. Nobody was exactly worried for her safety, because they new she was just taking care of her business, but WIllow's friend didn't return for nearly an hour. Everyone else was too scared to go and see what was wrong with Rosanne. Some of the other kids made up crazy stories, such as "She's being eaten by a monster" or "She was kidnapped by a zombie". Then again, these kids were young and very imaginative, so Willow couldn't blame them. However, she was the most mature out of the kids in this classroom, and she was able to make herself think that she was brave enough to go see what was taking Rosanne so long. She stood up from her seat around the round table where her and the other kids had been studying, and she slipped out of the room. She made her way towards the girl's bathroom, where she heard the faint sound of crying coming from inside. Confused and also worried for her friend, she pushed open the door and let out a gasp when she saw Rosanne, hunched over the sink, digging the blade of a knife into her arm. Blood seeped out of the flesh and salty tears poured out of her eyes, yet she kept a straight face. Willow asked her what was wrong. Rosanne looked at her, and a shiver ran down Willow's spine. Something had driven her friend mad. Her eyes were crazy with bloodlust, and she slowly advanced on Willow, the knife still in her hand. Then, all of a sudden, she brought the knife up to her chest and plunged it into her heart. Willow started crying and screaming. She begged for Rosanne to stay with her, but it was no use. She was already dead. Willow fainted and later woke up in a hospital room. She asked the doctor if she could see Rosanne; the doctor didn't reply, but she didn't need to. Willow knew her best friend was dead. For days, she sat alone, soon overcome by depression. She wouldn't speak to anyone and aside from school, she kept herself locked in her room all day. When the depression passed, a new Willow had formed. She wasn't the friendly, bubbly little girl she used to be. She was ''mad. But unlike Rosanne, she knew how to control it. When she was 17 years old, she was reaped for the Hunger Games. She knows there's a chance that she might die, but that doesn't mean she isn't going to do whatever it takes for her to win. Strengths: Willow is quite fast, and can run for long distances for large amounts of time without feeling tired. She typically has a great aim with most weapons she knows how to wield. She's strong and intelligent, as well as agile and good at easily dodging attacks. She knows how to climb and she's a great actress, which provides her with allies and perhaps sponsors. Weaknesses: Like most kids in Panem, Willow has never learned how to swim. She can get ahead of herself at times, and is quite rebellious and might get herself and her allies into trouble often. She's also a bit stubborn and clumsy, and she doesn't like to be ordered around, rather prefering to be the leader of a group. Fears: Ophidiophobia, fear of snakes. She's fine with spiders and other creepy crawlers but snakes just freak her out. Interview Angle: Willow will basically try to get people to like her. She'll be funny and charming with a slightly sarcastic sense of humor, and answer the interviewer's questions honestly (except for when he asks her what she thinks of the Games; then, she'll lie, saying she thinks this is a great oppurtunity or something similar). She'll appear confident and determined, as well as a bit clever and mysterious. Bloodbath Strategy: Willow won't take part in the Cornucopia bloodbath. If there is a weapon or a pack near her metal plate when the Games begin, she will grab it before running off in search of her alliance. Of course, if anyone attacks her, she'll slice their necks open or pierce them in the heart but she won't try to pick fights. She'll only kill in order to defend herself. Games Strategy: She'll stick with her alliance until around the day before, of, or after the feast, which is when she will betray them while she sleeps. She won't kill them unless she thinks it's best to do such a thing at that time. Before that point she'll attempt to remain hidden, only killing another tribute if she has to. Alliance: Dome, and any others that are trustworthy Token: A small, bat-shaped ruby. Category:District 13 Category:Females Category:17 year olds Category:EmpressOreo's Tributes Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Reaped